


В пути

by whisky_soda



Category: Soviet Science Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Где я жил раньше и, вообще, что было со мною раньше — это загадка для меня самого. Не верите? Спросите моих товарищей. Я абсолютно не помню ничего, что было со мной до приезда в Москву". (А. Беляев, "Властелин мира")</p>
            </blockquote>





	В пути

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной Битвы-2013  
> Канон: Александр Беляев "Властелин мира"

Впервые о германском инциденте Штерн прочитал во французской бульварной газетенке. Кто-то оставил заляпанные кофе страницы на столике в привокзальном кафе. Официант — преувеличенно француз, что, наверное, нравилось иностранцам — предложил убрать грязную бумагу, но Штерн отмахнулся и аккуратно отодвинул крошки ребром ладони в сторону.  
— Кофе, пожалуйста, — попросил Штерн. Перед тем, как зайти сюда, спрятавшись за углом, он пересчитал оставшиеся деньги (на легкий завтрак должно было хватить). Именно такой совет он вычитал в блокноте, на первой странице которого значилось: «Начинай новый день с основных правил».  
На часах было пятнадцать минут девятого. Новый день для Штерна начался час назад, когда он проснулся на подъезде к Парижу.  
Штерн вытащил потрепанную в поездках — судя по заметкам, он побывал уже в трех странах — записную книжку и карандаш.  
В пятом пункте «советов» значилось: «Собирай информацию о мире. Обязательно записывай».  
Штерн огляделся: вокруг было не так много людей. Семейная пара с ребенком, двое, возможно, студентов и странного вида мужчина — вот и все утренние посетители кафе. Гораздо больше людей в спешке проходило мимо.  
Официант принес кофе, подкрутил ус, церемонно откланялся и удалился, напевая под нос какую-то песенку — что-то про кровавый штандарт*. Штерну она была знакома смутно.  
«...Но над спокойствием мира до сих пор висит угроза. Никто не гарантирует того, что очередной безумный гений не изобретет подобный прибор. Правительство Германии утверждает, что чертежи адской машины уничтожены. Можем ли мы доверять им, проигравшим войну? Можем ли мы верить, что они не захотят взять реванш?»— писал некто Шарль Кашен. Штерн почесал макушку: про войну он помнил, а вот инцидент был загадкой, в блокноте по этому поводу не было записей.  
Ребенок за соседним столом взвизгнул, привлекая к себе внимание. Мама осторожно приподняла его голову за подбородок, видимо, разглядывая, как надет стальной обруч с бантиками и выложенными цветным стеклом бабочками.  
— Не давит? — поинтересовалась она. На ней — даме средних лет, одетой строго и опрятно — тоже красовалась подобная штука. Штерн никогда бы не обратил внимания: обруч составлял основание замысловатой шляпки с перьями.  
Ребенок помотал головой и дернул ногой:  
— Есть хочу!  
Штерн отвернулся от них и ткнул карандашом в блокнот, в третьем замечании значилось: «Есть привычка начинать читать книги и статьи с конца. Нужно подтверждение теории». Он поставил галочку — двадцать третью по счету — и перевернул страницу газеты.  
«После трагедии прошло три месяца. Мир до сих пор не может успокоиться», — так начинал свою статью мсье Кашен. На стол сел голубь — еле слышно цокая когтями, птица подошла к отодвинутым крошкам, склонила голову и, не моргая, уставившись на Штерна одним глазом, принялась за еду. Штерн такому соседству не возражал.  
— Птица! Смотри, птица! — воскликнул ребенок, тыча пальцами в направлении его столика.  
— Тише! — шикнула дама, поднося чашу к пухлым губам, отставив мизинец. — Веди себя прилично.  
— Почему на птице нет обруча? — не унимался ребенок. — Разве она не может быть оружием? А дядя, почему…  
— Тише! — дама резко опустила чашку на блюдце.  
Отец семейства бросил на Штерна сочувствующий взгляд, фыркнул в усы, встряхнув, расправил листы газеты и вновь ушел в чтение. Студенты опасливо покосились в его сторону.  
Штерн улыбнулся: мол, ничего страшного. Голубь не обратил на них никакого внимания, и крошки продолжали методично исчезать со стола.  
«Безумное изобретение или гениальное пророчество будущего прогресса?»— вопрошал на страницах неизвестный мсье.  
Мимо, скребя днищами чемоданов по земле, прошествовало большое семейство. Добротно одетые, выглядевшие так, как будто не сходятся цифры в годовом отчете, со стальными, украшенными всевозможными аппликациями, обручами, они направились в сторону поездов.  
— Мсье желает что-нибудь еще? — как из-под земли рядом возник официант. Он покосился на удаляющиеся спины, наклонился, и, заговорщически понизив голос, прошептал, расплываясь в улыбке:  
— Вижу, мсье тоже смелый человек, — он указал на свою голову. Голова у официанта была самая обыкновенная: черные зализанные назад волосы. — Или вы просто не верите в возможность контроля над разумом?  
— Контроль над разумом? — удивленно переспросил Штерн.  
Официант важно кивнул:  
— Считаю все это выдумкой, чтобы отвлечь наше внимание от действительно стоящих событий, — он вынул из кармана сложенный в несколько раз серый лист и сунул его под чашку с кофе, отгоняя голубя и стряхивая крошки. — Если мсье задержится в Париже, то наши двери будут всегда открыты. Нам нужны смелые люди, трезво смотрящие на мир, — и удалился.  
— Гошисты, — не убирая газеты, вновь фыркнул отец семейства. Его жена встревожено дернулась и коснулась пальцами стального обруча, как будто проверяя, на месте ли он.  
Штерн пожал плечами: он знал, что плохо разбирается в политике (десятый пункт записей).  
«Чтобы запудрить нам мозги, правительство и коммунисты придумали эту историю с изобретением аппарата для контроля над разумом. Свободные люди! Что вы видите в лицах случайных прохожих, как часто там мелькает страх, как часто они проверяют, на месте ли эти бесполезные железки... последняя мода и соломинка надежды? Как будто какой-то кусок металла сможет оградить вас, свободные люди, от контроля над разумом. Потому что — признайтесь — ваш разум уже под контролем. И для этого не нужны какие-то особые германские приборы», — Штерн аккуратно свернул листовку и положил ее в блокнот. Раздумывая, с чего начать очередную запись, он постучал кончиком карандаша по носу.  
До нужного поезда оставался час, в кармане лежал билет, а судя по заметкам, его путешествие подходило к концу: «Чтобы запутать следы, необходимо попутешествовать по странам (маршрут и все необходимые билеты найдешь в конверте, убранном во внутренний карман). Записывай наблюдения — первое время будут провалы в памяти (временное и не опасное для организма явление, не стоит обращаться к врачам). Через четыре месяца окажешься в Москве. Можешь заняться инженерным делом — ты в этом разбираешься. Любая работа с деньгами скучна…».  
Штерн открыл новую страницу, прошелся пальцем по обрывкам выдранных листов — он не знал, зачем он их вырвал — и начал новую запись: «Три месяца назад в Германии неким Штирнером был изобретен аппарат для контроля над разумом…».

Впервые о германском инциденте Штерн услышал от попутчика утром в поезде. И пока тот предлагал купить по сходной цене пару защитных обручей, Штерн задумчиво водил пальцем по обрывкам выдранных листов в своей записной книжке.  
До прибытия в Москву оставался один час.

* Официант поет Марсельезу.


End file.
